Mapleleaf’s Secret
by MapleleafOfThunderClan
Summary: Maplepaw is your ordinary ThunderClan apprentice, wanting only to serve her clan and follow the warrior code. That is, until she meets a handsome, kind WindClan apprentice.
1. Prologue

POV- Maplepaw

I padded around fourtrees, the sound of nocturnal birds and crickets, along with the chattering meows of many cats filled the moonlit night. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the gray tom in front of me until I ran into him. "S-Sorry.." I murmured. "It's fine. I'm Featherpaw. WindClan." He introduced himself. "Maplepaw. ThunderClan." I replied with a friendly flick of my fluffy tail. "Are all ThunderClan cats that clumsy, or is it just you?" Featherpaw teased jokingly. I felt my skin growing hot and my pelt pricking in embarrassment. I wasn't sure why. Who cares what this WindClan tom thinks of me? _You, apparently, mouse-brain._ I answered my own question. "I-I just wasn't paying attention, that's all!" I stammered. His whiskers twitched in amusement. "So, is this your first gathering?" He asked. I nodded. "Thought so. I haven't seen you around before, and this is my third gathering." He meowed. _That explains why he's bigger than me. _I thought. _I'm only seven moons old. He's at least nine, maybe ten or eleven moons old. Twelve moons at the oldest. _I studied him. Did he look like he had seen all four seasons in his life? I wasn't able to tell. What my eyes were drawn to, for some reason, was his handsome light gray fur, with faint tabby stripes marking it. His sky-blue eyes were warm, friendly and humor-filled. His long legs ended in small, white, almost delicate looking paws. "I think we might be good friends one day." He mused suddenly. "Meet me here in a quarter moon." He purred, walking off as the gathering began.


	2. Chapter one

POV Mapleleaf

I raced through the forest. Heading towards fourtrees to meet Featherbreeze. When I got there, I was panting with exhaustion. "Hey, Maple." He called to me from up in one of the oaks. "You getting fat from the forest's prey?" He asked teasingly. I rolled by eyes and climbed up to sit beside him. We sat in comfortable silence for a while, me leaning against him. "Featherbreeze?" I murmured. "Yes?" He mewed back. "I'm not fat, by the way. I'm pregnant." Featherbreeze, apparently, was so shocked by that statement he leaped up, and, for a moment, I wondered if he was going to fall. He flailed around to try and stay on the branch, and my whiskers twitched in amusement. Once he was steady on the branch, he looked to me. "Are they mine?" He asked. I swiped at his ears with sheathed claws. "Of course, mouse-brain." I growled. "Okay, sorry." He apologized. "Maybe... maybe you should move to WindClan." Featherbreeze suggested. I turned to him. "I can't. My sister, Birchpelt, needs me. She's been a wreck since her mate, Grayspots, died. She's raising her only kit, Silverkit, alone." I explained. "Maybe you could move to ThunderClan?" I asked. He shook his head. "I could never be at home living permanently under the trees. You know that." He meowed sadly. "Then the kits will be raised in ThunderClan. They will never know you. They will be raised without a father." I said, turning away from Featherbreeze. "Mapleleaf..!" He called my name as I began to climb down. "...I'm sorry." His voice was barely audible as I walked back towards ThunderClan camp.


	3. Chapter

**(Warning- contains mildly detailed birth scene. If you do not want to read this chapter, you can skip. Just know that the medicine cat is named Doeleaf, Mapleleaf's sister Birchpelt keeps pestering her about the kits' father, Silverkit is now an apprentice called Silverpaw, there is a queen called Heatherpelt who used to be in WindClan and has two kits, a dark ginger girl called Foxkit and a flame ginger boy called Firekit, born half a moon ago, and Mapleleaf has three kits, a gray colorpoint tom named Stonekit, a pure white she-kit named Frostkit, and a ginger tabby she-kit named Gingerkit.)**

POV Mapleleaf

I had lived in the nursery for about two moons now; I had been pregnant for about a moon before I told Featherbreeze. My kits would be born any day now, and it was the middle of Leafbear. My sister almost constantly pestered me about their father, even though she moved back to the warriors' den; Silverpaw became an apprentice a half moon ago. There was another queen in the nursery, Heatherpelt. She used to be in WindClan. Her kits were: Foxkit, a dark ginger she-kit, and Firekit, a flame-ginger tom-kit, who were born about a half moon ago. For the last time, Birchpelt, it's within my rights to keep the father secret." I hissed through clenched teeth. "But why? Was it a forbidden romance?" She teased. It was the truth, therefor I had to try my hardest not to tense. Not to let my ears lay flat or my pelt to rise. Suddenly I let out a hiss of pain. "Get Doeleaf! I think my kits are coming!" I told Birchpelt through clenched teeth. She nodded and ran off, heading towards the medicine cat's den. When Birchpelt returned with Doeleaf, spasms of pain were making me yowl. "On the next contraction, push as hard as you can." Doeleaf told me, placing her paw on my belly. I did as she said. "It's a tom!" She told me. I bent down and nipped the sac off of him before licking his fur the wrong way. His gray fur. He looked so much like Featherbreeze. I yowled in pain as another contraction rippled through me, and I pushed again. "A she-kit!" She told me. I did the same thing with my daughter. She had white fur, the same color as the snow and the frost on the ground outside the nursery. "One more kit." She meowed gently to me. I pushed on the next contraction as well. "Another she-kit! Congratulations, Mapleleaf. You have three healthy kits." Doeleaf told me. I licked the fur the wrong way on my youngest kit. She mewed and tried to crawl away as I did. Her fur was light ginger with darker tabby stripes. "Do you have any ideas on names?" Birchpelt asked. I nodded. "I was thinking Stonekit for the tom, Frostkit for the white she-kit, and Gingerkit for the tabby she-kit." I told my sister. She purred in approval. Doeleaf had walked outside a moment ago. "Welcome to the world, my precious kits." I murmured to my kits as I curled my tail around them.


	4. Chapter 3

POV Mapleleaf

**PoppyRitz- hehe... yeah. It might not be the best thing to mention that the next fanfic of this 'series' I guess that's what it is... (P.S, I will pretty much have to completely rewrite the next one, as it was my first ever fanfiction, written before I even knew what fanfiction was I think, and isn't that good, especially in earlier chapters) is kinda (like very heavily) based off the first three/four series...**

**AN: The term 'Rubbing nettles in the wound' will be used in this chapter. It basically means the same thing as 'Rubbing salt in the wound' but... cats mainly only know of salt through blood, (and sometimes rocks???) So How would they know that it could sting? Nettles would make far more sense, as they are a known stinging herb to these cats.**

I gazed outside the nursery; the sun was beginning to set.

I turned my attention back to my two-moon-old kits. Gingerkit and Stonekit were play-fighting with Firekit and Foxkit. Frostkit was grooming her long fur, to the point it was beginning to gleam in the evening light.

She didn't like play fighting as much as her littermates, so it was possible she might become a medicine cat.

"Hey, Heatherpelt?" I questioned my only denmate. "Yeah, Maple?" She replied.

"I'm going to ask to go to the gathering tonight, can you watch the kits?" I asked. "Of course!" She meowed with a smile.

"Thanks!" I mewed. Before I turned to leave I took a moment to watch the kits' play-fight.

Stonekit was pinned down by Firekit, and Gingerkit and Foxkit were glaring at each other, fur fluffed out.

Gingerkit crouched down, seemingly about to pounce on Foxkit. She did pounce, but it was on a unsuspected target.

When she leapt up, she was headed straight for Foxkit, but in midair she turned so that she knocked Firekit off of her brother. She then quickly turned and pounced on Foxkit.

"We win!" She exclaimed, pinning down Foxkit as her brother pinned down Firekit. I smiled. Gingerkit had the potential to be an amazing warrior, and maybe even leader one day with that kind of strategizing.

I padded out of the nursery and towards my brother's den. I stopped right outside. "Oakstar?" I asked. "Mapleleaf? Come in." He said.

I padded inside. "May I come to the gathering tonight?" I meowed. He tilted his head. "What about your kits?" He said. "Heatherpelt agreed to watch them. Besides, they're starting to eat prey now, so they don't need my milk." I answered.

"Then of course you can come to the gathering." He meowed. I dipped my head in thanks.

**———— A Bit Later —————————**

I padded out of camp with the other cats who were chosen to go to the gathering.

Oakstar, our deputy Raventalon, and Doeleaf, of course, along with myself, Birchpelt, Snowcloud, Darkstorm, Hawkfeather, Redpelt, Silverpaw, and my mother, Iceleap.

When we got to the gathering I was glad to see it was just WindClan there, and I quickly picked out the gray tabby form of Featherbreeze among the rest of them.

There was only one thing...

He was talking to another she-cat!

Although I knew I was being unreasonable, I couldn't help the stab of jealousy.

I also couldn't help but notice the she-cat's swollen belly.

Or the way she was acting so... flirtatious around Featherbreeze.

The only normal reason for pregnant queen to be flirtatious around a tom was if that tom was her mate.

I glared at this queen, taking in every aspect of her cream tabby fur and her white tail, until I recognized her. It was Windytail, a cat that had always, for as long as I could remember, had a very obvious crush on Featherbreeze, and no matter how many times he had told her he wasn't interested, she refused to move on.

I realized this was likely my fault, as I had told Featherbreeze something along the lines of not wanting to see him for awhile, but I didn't mean for him to go and get a new mate!

It had only been four moons! A little over one season's length! I knew that _I_ still loved him! Did he feel _nothing_ for me and our kits?!

I was so caught up in my jealous thoughts, that I didn't notice Birchpelt padding up to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I was so startled that I practically jumped out of my pelt. "Y-Yeah..." I muttered.

I walked off before Birchpelt could say anything else, towards my ex-mate and his new mate.

"Oh! Hi Mapleleaf!" Windytail called out to me. "Hi, Windytail." I murmured.

"Have you met my new _mate_, Featherbreeze? Oh, that's right! You two are friends! That's great!" She rambled excitedly.

I wasn't sure if I had imagined the emphasis on 'mate' or not. Either way, it felt like they were trying to rub nettles in the wound. "I'm expecting his kits! Or... kit. Lightblossom thinks it's only going to be one." She kept rambling happily.

I had to force my hackles to remain down. "Congratulations." I meowed through clenched teeth.

I knew Featherbreeze could sense my jealousy and anger; even if his new mate was oblivious to it. "I'm going to go talk to Mapleleaf, Windytail. See you later." Featherbreeze told her.

She looked confused for a moment but then quickly bounded off to talk to other cats. Featherbreeze and I walked away from all the other cats.

"How are the kits?" He asked, likely trying to break the silence. "They're fine. Stonekit looks a lot like you. Only he's not a tabby, and he has green eyes." I told him.

He didn't respond, and we fell into a silence that was anything but comfortable.

"I'm sorry." He said. It was so sudden that I jumped.

"For what?" I asked, my head tilted in confusion.

"For...well, everything. For not being there for you and the kits, for not trying harder to get you to stay, for taking Windytail as a mate..." He trailed off, dipping his head in apology and shame.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have left, and how can I blame you for taking another mate when we weren't even supposed to be together in the first place?" I murmured.

"To be honest, the only reason I'm with her is because my sister, Palesong, found out about us. She threatened to tell the clan if I didn't prove my loyalty, so I did by taking a mate in the only she-cat I knew would never reject the chance to be with me, or question why I changed my mind all of a sudden." He confessed.

"I understand, it's fine. Anyway, we should probably go back to where everyone else is. I don't want them getting suspicious, and the leaders will start speaking soon." I meowed.

He nodded and we began to pad back towards the rest of the cats.


	5. Chapter4(StillWon’tLetMeUseSpace)

**Chapter 4**

POV Mapleleaf

It was Firekit and Foxkit's Apprentice ceremony today, my own kits would be apprentices in only a half moon.

I had given my three kits permission to watch, since they were so close to being apprentices themselves, so long as they behaved.

Soon later the ceremony was over, Foxpaw had been apprenticed to Hawkfeather, and Firepaw was apprenticed to Redpelt.

I had never liked Redpelt, there was always a sinister gleam in his amber eyes, and an unusual way he moved and talked, as if everything he said and did was part of a carefully thought of plan.

I was thankful none of my kits were apprenticed to him, but I worried for Firepaw.

Hawkfeather was a good cat, though. He often helped out Doeleaf. He liked to keep to himself, but he was kind, and a good hunter.

"I wish we could be apprenticed now too!" Gingerkit meowed.

"You will soon." I replied gently.

"Who do you think our mentors will be?" Frostkit pondered.

"I'm not sure, it's up to Oakstar." I told them as we walked back to the nursery.

"But you're his sister, doesn't he tell you?" Stonekit asked.

"No, and he doesn't tell Birchpelt either." I answered.

"Frostkit! Gingerkit! What do you think our warrior names will be?" Stonekit asked.

"Mm... I think I was to be Frostfeather!" Frostkit meowed.

"I want to be Stonestrike!" Stonekit mewed, attacking a ball of moss.

"I'm not sure... maybe Gingerfur or Gingerleaf." Gingerkit murmured.

"I'm sure whatever names you get will be perfect." I told them.

Gingerkit then curled up next to me. "I'm tired." She mumbled. Her littermates nodded and laid beside us.

**AN- Sorry for the shortish chapter (I admire those of you who can do 5,000-10,000 word chapters). I'm busy at the moment, so I wrote this chapter when I had the time today. Yes, I wrote this in one day. **

**Also, there are some hints to future plots in this chapter. Tell me what you think they are.**

**I won't tell you if you're right or wrong, you will have to wait for the next story connected to this one to come out. (Yes, it won't even be in this story, I'm evil that way) That one will follow Gingerkit's point of view. (Mostly her as a apprentice and warrior though) I will tell y'all what the title of that one is when this one is close to ending**


End file.
